


hidden, and not so hidden

by georgiamagnolia



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Mission Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/pseuds/georgiamagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disguises are part of the job, sometimes they might be a hazard.</p><p>((originally posted elsewhere February 2K11))</p>
            </blockquote>





	hidden, and not so hidden

“You enjoy that part, don’t you?”

“Which, pretending to be dead? Making overly officious politicians trip over their own paranoia? Duping, bribing or outright blackmailing the innocent and mostly innocent into helping our cause?”

“Disappearing into a character.”

“It’s part of the job.”

“But is it part of you? How much of this,” Napoleon reached out and touched his partner’s arm, “is a disguise you disappear into?”

“None. This is real, this is the most real part.” Illya turned to his partner, drawing him closer. “We disappear into each other to remember what is real, Napoleon.”

When Illya’s lips met his, Napoleon felt the surprise and the connection as he always did; electric fire along his skin with his partner’s touch, in the way Illya’s tongue sought entrance against his lips, firing his blood with the quickening of his pulse. He opened to that feeling, to the touch of hands on his back and the knowledge that this moment was real and alive as his lover was in his arms. He allowed himself to savor the taste of his lover’s passion and invited him deeper. Napoleon reveled in the feel of strong muscles under his hands, stroking Illya’s back and pulling him yet closer. He pressed against the heat of his lover, matched move for move in a dance they rarely allowed themselves to relax into, indulge in, celebrate in.

Napoleon’s hands found Illya’s hair, freshly washed of all costume and his own shining blond again, comforting and familiar as the scent and feel of his lover was familiar and comfort but also the fire, the need, the desire overcoming all the saner parts of himself.

And if just every once in a while one of them would lose sight of the other in the disguises, they had moments like this that would remind them. A momentary frown and then memory would reassert itself, as they would later for one another.


End file.
